Recently, as disclosed in JP 2009-211362A above, carried out on a daily basis are printing various decorations with being superimposed on a user's figure, and sticking decoration seals and beads, and seals and beads for representing user's identity on a mobile phone terminal or smartphone, and bag. Further, also carried out on a daily basis is attaching favorite dangle-dolly and plushie on the mobile phone terminal or smartphone and bag besides sticking the decoration seals and beads.
However, since an accessory such as decoration seals, beads and plushie is a real object, when the user wants changing into another accessory, he/she has taken a trouble of removing the accessory used at this time and attaching a new accessory. Moreover, a trouble of finding and purchasing a new accessory is also taken, which has made difficult to change casually and adequately such as on a daily, hourly, or weekly basis and the like.
As the decoration made on a daily basis, in addition to the above decoration on belongings such as the mobile phone terminal or smartphone, the decoration is made on foods such as a cake. Especially, the cake for a birthday, Christmas or the like is decorated with various garnishes and toppings for the purpose of a deluxe or gorgeous appearance. However, the garnish may often not be edible and have to be removed as eating progresses or have to be detached in cutting, making it difficult to enjoy seeing the decoration while eating proceeds. Additionally, a ceremony is performed on a birthday in which candles are put on the cake and lighted, and blown out by a principal role. The candles, however, are removed when the cake is actually eaten, which makes holes in the cake, looking horrible or leading to distastefulness of guttering candle.
In a case where the accessory is not the real object, but a virtual object (accessory image), it is conceivable that the accessory image is synthesized on the captured image of the belongings and foods above for virtual decoration. However, typically, the accessory image is considered to be set in advance or arbitrarily selected by the user.
Then, a decoration system has been produced according to the embodiments of the present disclosure focusing on the above conditions. The decoration system according to the embodiments of the present disclosure automatically generates an additive image as a virtual accessory to decorate a capture target with a user circumstance being reflected, and controls and displays the generated additive image to be superimposed on the target.
This allows the decoration system according to the present disclosure to automatically generate the additive image for decoration depending on a user circumstance such as user's favorite, health condition, feeling, behavior and the like and display the generated image to be superimposed on the target, improving convenience. In particular, reflection of the user circumstance like this in real time upon the additive image can omit detaching or purchasing of the accessory to achieve virtual decoration more meeting needs of the user.
Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the HMD 1 captures a target 40 as a photographic subject by way of an image capture lens (image capture lens 3a shown in FIG. 2) which is placed facing forward so as to capture a direction in which the user sees as a photographic direction while in a state of being worn by the user A, and transmits the captured image to the server 30.
Next, the server 30 (image processor) recognizes the target 40 (cake) from the captured image transmitted from the HMD 1, generates the additive image (e.g., additive images D1 to D4) for decorating the target 40, and transmits the generated additive images D1 to D4 to the HMD 1 (image display terminal).
Here, the server 30 generates the additive images D1 to D4 depending on the user circumstance of the user A. In this description, the user circumstance indicates, for example, the user A biological information, emotion information, preference information, behavior circumstance (including a behavior plan), or environmental information.
The biological information includes the user A sex, age, date of birth, blood group, pulse, heart rate, brain wave, bodily temperature, amount of sweating or the like, and is registered by the user A in advance or actually measured by the HMD 1 in real time.
The emotion information is information indicating a present emotion of the user A (mind, feeling), and is determined from, for example, the user pulse, heart rate, brain wave, bodily temperature, amount of sweating which are actually measured by the HMD 1, or from an expression of the user A on the basis of a captured image obtained by capturing a face of the user A.
The preference information is information indicating various favorites of the user A, and is registered by the user A in advance as well as determined from the user A merchandise purchase history, eating and drinking history, behavior history and the like on the basis of analysis result of various life logs of the user A. The life log includes a posted item or blog item by the user A in SNS (Social Networking Service) used by the user A.
The behavior circumstance is information indicating a present behavior or behavior plan of the user A, and the present behavior is determined on the basis of, for example, a detection result actually measured in real time by use of a gyro sensor, acceleration sensor, geomagnetic sensor, location positioning unit, imaging capture sensor and the like which are provided to the HMD 1. The behavior plan is determined on the basis of schedule information and the like of the user A.
The environmental information is information indicating an environment where the user A is presently located, and is present location information measured by a GPS (Global Positioning System) provided to the HMD 1, date information, time information, weather information and the like, for example.
The various pieces of information indicating the user circumstance as described above may stored in the server 30 in advance or transmitted from the HMD 1 to the server 30. The server 30, as described above, generates the additive images D1 to D4 depending on the user circumstance of the user A.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, the server 30 generates the additive images D2 to D4 for decorating the target 40 (cake) with user A favorite character and color or favorite thing (e.g., flower, ribbon) on the basis of the preference information of the user A, for example. The server 30, if the present date is a birthday of the user A on the basis of the biological information of the user A, generates the additive image D1 for decorating the target 40 (cake) with a message celebrating the birthday.
Then, the HMD 1, when receiving the additive images D1 to D4 generated by the server 30, displays the additive images D1 to D4 so as to be superimposed on the target 40 on the display unit 2 as illustrated in FIG. 1. The HMD 1 may control the display unit 2 to be in the see-through state (transparent or translucent) and display the additive images D1 to D4 on the display unit 2 so as to be superimposed on the target 40 which exist in a real space, or may synthesize the additive images D1 to D4 on a captured image obtained by capturing the target 40 and display the synthesized image on the display unit 2 which is controlled to be non-transparent. This allows the HMD 1 to virtually decorate the target 40 (cake) depending on the user circumstance of the user A.
The additive images D1 to D4 are varied at any time by the HMD 1 or the server 30 depending on changes of a target 40 circumstance, which may provide the user with a feeling as if the decoration is really made. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in a case where the target 40 is a food such as a cake, when eating the cake by the user A progresses, the HMD 1 or the server 30, depending on the progress of the eating and drinking, moves display positions of or removes the additive images D1 to D4 for garnishes and toppings. This makes the user A enjoy seeing the decoration on the foods while eating and drinking.
The above thus describes the outline of the decoration system according to an embodiment of the present disclosure. Subsequently, a description will be given of a basic configuration of the HMD 1 and server 30 included in the decoration system according to the embodiment.